My OneShots
by InsaneEvilLittleEmmy
Summary: theres are my oneshot please read them, pretty please they're really good no lie. i worked hard on them
1. Chapter 1

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Me: This is going to be sad story

Bakura: Then why write it?

Me: Because ummm I feel depressed today….

Bakura: (sigh) Emmy-chan doesn't own Yugioh...But! She does own my heart

Me: Are you trying to cheer me up?

Bakura: Is it working?

Me: Alittle.

Yuugi has been Atemu's personal slave for two years now, too much of the Pharaoh's dismay he had never heard, the child-like boy talk. Not like it could be help, but even though he would love to hear him. Atemu looked at Yuugi, he had been friends with Yuugi all his life, or just as far he could remember, but when Yuugi's grandfather died, he knew Yuugi would have been sold off to someone and be treated curly, even though his grandpa was the adviser to his own father the previous pharaoh. Yuugi was ill right now though and needed to get better, Isis the palace healer was making sure of that. Atemu had gone now, leaving his friend alone in the healing chambers; he didn't like leaving him alone he was like a little brother to him. Walking down the hall he remembered how he first met Yuugi. It was shortly after Yuugi's parents had died.

_**~flash back~**_

_**The Pharaoh (Atemu's father) was talking to Shimon, He knew Atemu would be very upset if could no longer see Yuugi, even though Atemu didn't meet Yuugi he would always watch him from afar when ever Shimon had to bring him here, and Akunumkanon had always spoiled his son, even though he didn't see as that.**_

"_**Your son can stay here; it is no trouble at all." Akunumkanon assured his old friend "I would not like to spilt up a family."**_

"_**Thank you Pharaoh" Shimon said, meanwhile Atemu was with Yuugi.**_

"_**So do you want to play a game?" Atemu asked, not Yuugi couldn't speak.**_

_**Yuugi nodded.**_

_**Atemu gave him a look, "Can you not talk?" he asked rather rudely, Yuugi was use to his reaction from people by now though, and gave him anther nod. Now the second thing Yuugi had gotten use to pity filled eyes, the crimson eyes of the price was a little shocking, Yuugi moved his hands in do not cry like motion and picked up a stick and wrote in the sand. **_

_** 'It's okay, it doesn't bother me much' **_

"_**Hmm" Atemu also picked up a stick.**_

_** 'Well it should'**_

_**Yuugi wrote back 'maybe it should but it doesn't'**_

"_**Well you know what" Atemu captured Yuugi and messed up his hair "Every time you tell it doesn't bother, I'll mess up your hair"**_

_**~end flash back~ **_

"Pharaoh" it was Isis her tone was off something wasn't right.

"Yes Isis?" Atemu asked

"Yuugi is dying" she did not make eyes contact with him. But she could feel raged filled eyes on her. "He'll live for two more weeks, you'd best be the one to tell him" She turned to walk away.

"Is-is there anything you can do?" he asked

"I've tried everything I could" She said not turning back to face him. Atemu made sure Yuugi didn't that he was dyeing he thought if Yuugi didn't know he'd last day's a bit happier. Today was the day he was going to die though, it was last at night and Atemu made his to Yuugi's room, Yuugi was sleeping. Atemu put his hand on Yuugi's cheek and rubbed it softly.

"I know it is a bad time for me to say this but I have too so I can have too regrets" he looked down his friends face it look so thin and the skin and gone pale "I loved you, I've always loved" Atemu felt something life a feather touch his hand, when he looked down it was Yuugi's hand.

"I've always loved you too" he said weakly, Atemu's bangs now covered his tear filled eyes, he hear his love's voice all too late.

"okay love rest now, you'll need your strength" he forced the painful words out of his mouths, and forced a smile even though tears escaped his shut eyes, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Yuugi's lips, then looked in to the big amethyst eyes, as they slowly shut. Atemu stayed until he heard Yuugi's last breath escape his lips and slowly ending his moving chest

Me: There it is a very sad and short one shot if you ask me, or should I make it longer?

Bakura: I say make it longer!

Me: maybe I'll make a sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Bakura: I can't believe you did a one-shot

Me: Well I needed something to do before I worked on my other stories.

Yugi: I can't believe how you wrote this, and from his POV two. =_=

Me; Upset you didn't get a lemon yet?

Bakura: of course he is.

Me: live with it.

Late nights, ice-cream and spying but not in the order

A Few Hours ago I was walking by an ice-cream parlor, when I saw my yami, Bakura hiding in a bush by one of the widows next to the tables inside. I walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Spying on the pharaoh's light" He told me, I looked in the widow and yep, Yugi was there looking depressed and eating ice-cream...how can someone eat ice-cream and look so damn sad is beyond me.

"Okay, so why are you spying on Yugi then?" I asked him. Haft knowing the answer already. As Bakura looks like he's going to explode for minute then he calmed down.

"Well for one, he's sad. How on earth can he be sad? Like he's the one who's always happy right?" Bakura said.

"Not really." I told him

"What does that mean?" He asked. I truly can't believe he's still talking to me.

"Well just because whenever you see him he's happy" cant my idiot yami take a hint "doesn't mean he's happy all the time." I told him.

Ignoring what I told him he says "Well, I mean he's sad…his friends aren't here so do you think I should…I don't know go talk to him?" He asked looking away. Ooohhhh, he wants to go in there with him. I guess he's taking one step.

"That's a great idea" I said pausing "You know he feels the same way" I told him as he walks away, he stops I guess he didn't think I knew.

"I know he does…that's what I don't get." He walked in the ice-cream shop and sat across from Yugi. Right now I wish I knew how to read lips I want to know what's going on…then out of nowhere Bakura just leaned over and kissed him! The look of shock on poor Yugi's face almost made me laugh. Then Bakura just got up walked away, leaving a very confused Yugi behind to snap out it after a few seconds and chase after my Yami. Now back to present time. Like I said that was a few hours ago more like two pm, now it's midnight, and still no sign of the mini-pharaoh or Bakura.

I guess I shouldn't complain my yami isn't going to be home sulking anymore and that means I got more free time… I guess I could go out and find Marik and Malik. And without a second thought I was out the door. I might as well have a fun night too.

Ryou: . I hate you Emmy-san

Me: Well I don't care :3

Yugi: Why isn't what me and Bakura did not in here!

Me: I'm lazy that's why.

Bakura: and she wants readers to hate her.

Me: So true.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Locked In

This is why I didn't want to come to the stupid pharaoh's birthday party, but Ryou said it was going to be fun, so I came only to find out that the pervert pharaoh was going to make everyone play 7 minutes in heaven. And in his version you get handcuffed to the other and also get locked into the closet and by locked, means he pushed the couch in front on the door so no one can get out. And that moron made his light play even though he's more than a little sick. So yea right now I'm handcuffed to the silly midge in a closet, while everyone else is outside of closet passed out, more passed out drunk.

"Sssoo what are we going to do until they all wake up" Yugi asked with a cough at the end.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" I snapped, his eyes looked hurt, crap now I feel guilty yes laugh of it the great king of thieves feels guilty. Oh yes I forgot to mention that we yami's got our own bodies. I looked just like how I did back in my times in Egypt awesome scar over my eye and all. "Well…what do you think we should do" I said looking away. I hear him cough again.

"I don't know it's my I asked" He said, still coughing, god! Why did that moron even think it was a good idea to have his hikari play with us? He wasn't even in school all week because he was so sick, another thing why did the midget agree…oh never mind he agreed because he's to fucking nice.

"So…ummm how are you feeling?" I said it was going to be long and I didn't want to spend it in silence.

"A little better I guess…" he said with a yawn, look like I'm going to be here silence anyways. And because the chain on these hand cuffs are so short he's going to end sleeping on me….GOD! I can't have though thoughts about my ermine's light, no! But I guess he's kind of cute, I look away again I can guess right now I'm blushing, yes you fools I'm human I can blush. I looked over my clothes, red was always my best color, and I like modern day clothes I had on black skinny jeans, like the really tight ones and a dark red T-sheet with some logo on it that logo was gold so it was cool. And man was I happy to have my tan back out of all those fools from all the way back then, I had the best tan, despite what the baka pharaoh thinks. Yugi yawns again, and rubs his eye, gosh what can this kid do that wasn't cute, and yes I can use that word. Se watch CUTE, CUTE, CUTE, CUTE, CUTE and CUTE, there I can use. Oddly enough the moronic pharaoh wasn't mad at me or Marik anymore, which was really hard to believe. But we had very limited shadow powers now, so we can't do much anymore. Yugi was now asleep using me as a pillow, if it was ANYONE else, I most likely would have pushed them away, but like really he's sick even I wouldn't go that low I look down at him, how the hell is anyone born with that hair it's not natural him and pharaoh both got this weird hair gene or something…well I got white hair but still their hair naturally is like that and is really does stick up in its own. Man this was going to be long night.

Bakura: What the hell is this shit?

Me: It shit that comes out(pun intended) after 2 days of not sleeping and having free time.

Yami: Ha! Yugi sick good for him :D

Me: -_- (kills yami)

Lol, please review :3


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Me: mwhahahahaha!

Yugi: Oh great she didn't sleep for 2 days

Me: Which means this is going to fun Yu-chan

Yugi: I'm in for hell aren't I?

Marik: You have no idea

Because You Don't Love Me

ONESHOT

There was a crack of a whip, then a cry in pain, then once again the crack of the whip and other cry in pain. Deep in the basement of his tormenter's home, Yugi Mouto was chained win the middle of the room with his arm above his head and his feet barely touching the ground. His back was red and bleeding slightly, slightly because his _tormenter _says he loves him so. Though this was the one of the more light punishments he has to endure now, with one more crack of the whip and more cry in pain. His tormenter put it away.

"Can I stop this now Yugi? Will you just love me?" The sincerity in the voice made Yugi wanted to scream, but this throat hurt too much already. So he remained salient "So that's how it has to be" He said with a sigh.

"Yes, Marik that's how it's going to be" Yugi said to the yami. Marik looked at him with a mad look in his eyes, like yugi wasn't suppose to say that. He was suppose to say he loved him and wouldn't lie to Marik again no matter what.

"Fine then" Marik walked about the dungeon like basement and pulled out a piece of metal that was sitting in a fire, and walked back to Yugi "Oh you have no idea how much this going to hurt" Marik said placing the extremely hot metal on Yugi's chest and in jagged letters the insane yami wrote out his name in all capitals.

'MARIK'

And it would be forever scarred into his flesh, marking him as Marik's property. Yugi screamed and his throat was now raw but he still screamed through his aching throat, but it was no use Marik sounded proofed the room his shadow powers. And it would be forever scarred into his flesh, marking him as Marik's property. Yugi screamed and his throat was now raw but he still screamed through his aching throat, but it was no use Marik sounded proofed the room his shadow powers.

Yugi didn't even know how he'd been here. He was sure though it was over three days. He didn't even know if any of his friends were looking for him. He shifted a little because his wrist where getting swore for sitting in the same spot for so long.

'_Maybe Will grow a few inches from being stretched out for so long'_ Yug joked to himself.

He also didn't get any sleep; every time he started to fall asleep Marik would make sure he stayed awake by doing one of the following.

1: Placing small nonlethal cuts on his neck, scaring it.

2: Giving some jolts of electricity, some burn marks from the device he used.

3: though not as bad as the others but still painful smacking him across his face.

Yugi also hadn't anything to eat, and his skin was pale now. He tried to escape once but the evil yami got him before he could get out that house, if that is what you'd like to call it. It surely wasn't a place where you can live it has old food lying about and smelt of mold not to mention all of rat traps. When he had Yugi in basement again he used pliers to rip out four of his fingernails, there was so much blood and pain he nearly blocked out but afraid of what the yami would do if he slept so he willed himself to stay awake.

Marik come through the door, caring a blow. "You can let me feed you or you can starve to death" he said. Marik showed what was in blow. It was rice, but any food looked good after not eating for days. Yugi let the mad man feed him the food. After he had eaten all it Marik undid the binds on his wrist and let yugi fall limp into his arms.

"I'm sorry, but this is because you don't love me" and with that yugi world went black.

Yugi: So I'm dead?

Me: Maybe :3

Marik: hmmm I know what she did

Bakura yep…

Yugi: Tell me!

Marik: She had me-

Me: NO!

Please review

BYE-BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

A Cruel Thing Love is.

Love is an emotion I cannot understand, it might have to do with the fact I was never around love. I can't fake the emotion love I have lied to others saying I loved them when I didn't I took the innocent of others all the while under the masquerade of this false love I gave them. I broke all their hearts without any regrets, but I sometimes long for someone to come along and be able to love them…for them to show me love, but I know this to be impossible so I'll continue to lie and take all false loves I can find it means nothing to be anyway…but still what if? What if is a questioned contently ringing in my ears, mind, heart and soul. What if I could love someone, what if they can love me knowing all the horrible things I've done and will do still? What if they hate me and cannot love me? If anyone could pull my heart strings I do not think I could tell them. For the Thief King, am afraid to love.

I spent many thousands years, not mention my normal life span too, hiding under a mask of hate and vengeance no one will care to look at the sad little boy I was in my village of Kul Elna, no one will care about the fact I saw my loved ones, family, friends, killed before my eyes and melted bodies used to forge the millennium items. No one will care that a dark god tricked that small boy into doing whatever he wanted. Or do they just want to see that hate they are use too? Yes, that's it. Because to see tears in a person they hate will bring pity and pity will bring caring and these _good_ people don't want to care for someone they hate, they don't want to understand. But if they saw what I saw without the knowledge they carry now, would they have turned out any different than from what I am? I do not believe so they would have the same thing as me. But still this brings up another what if…what if they tried to understand? Would I push them away? I know I would because even though they could try it's never like the real thing. Only one person could have, yes I wasn't a soul savior someone else lived through that hell like I did, but he died later of illnesses never to regain his past memories and I wouldn't want hi m too…yes that's when love became foreign to me.

Now I see his helping my enemy not knowing what he's doing is hurting me, and even though I try I hate him for it. He doesn't know, doesn't remember…but what if he did? Would he go back to turning into a mute like he did back then three thousand years ago? No based on his present personality He would seek me out and questioned me on it and if he believed me he would betray the world…I just hope he doesn't.

I just want everything to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Sorry Little Light

I look at my love talking to that Baka-Pharaoh, The _Pharaoh _Just found about mine and Yugi's…relationship. Then I hear a smack, and I can see Yugi crying. (A/N: You wouldn't cry if one of your best friends smacked you?), but I can't go over there Yugi wanted me to say out of it. Oh fuck it, I walk over.

"What the hell you moron" I said to the pharaoh "Are you really upset that Yugi's happy? Or Are you upset that he's happy with me?" I asked, with a somewhat sadistic grin on my face. Yugi turned around, there was a red a mark on his face from where the pharaoh smacked him. I walk over to yugi and using on thumb and brushed the tears away. "Now Yugi, how about you go and talk to Ryou, I have to talk to this idiot" Yugi nodded and place a quick kiss on his cheek, to mess with the pharaoh a bit, and because I just love kissing that adorable boy. Now that Yugi walked away me and that _pharaoh _are going to have a chat.

"I want you away from him" Atem hissed at me.

"Oh well I think that's up to Yugi" I told him. And he growls under his breath. "But what's really going on here? I want to answer fast because I'm so tempted to send you to the shadow realm."

"Oh what's holding you back?"

"The fact it'd make Yugi upset, I can't believe why though you did just make your _light_ cry even I never did that." I said "But this is what I think, you can't stand the fact that Yugi doesn't need you anymore to do everything for him. He doesn't need you to hold his hand and it's driving you nuts that he looks to me now for just a little of that.' I said knowing all what I told him was true.

"And so what if it is, you're the one who's going to make him more upset, oh he won't be able to handle the fact that his friends and his boyfriend don't get along and he's going to have to do something to end it, and since he'll just break up with you, and since he's going to be all sad I'll be the one there for him again" he said, okay now I'm getting pissed.

"WELL you KNOW what! Maybe I should just tell him his yami, who he sees has a good friend, like a brother just wants to bed him and be over with it." I said menacingly "Although too bad for you even if you do you weren't the one who took his innocents" I said in a joking tone, now he was pissed. Oh the pharaoh in past, as seen from the eyes of his people, was a great person. But to the people in the palace he was nothing but a tyrant how abused his power. After that I walked away, smiling none of Yugi's friend aside from Malik, Marik and Ryou didn't like that fact that we're…dating. I'm just glad that slut Tea is in New York now, hopefully out of a job and sell her body just to get by. Hmm maybe one those serial killers killed her by now.

I walk up to see Ryou and Yugi talking.

"Why can't he just tell I'm happy?" I heard Yugi tell Ryou.

"Well He and Bakura do hate each other?" Ryou said

"But can't he just push that aside? I mean you really hate a person for that long can you?" Yugi asked Ryou

"Well I wouldn't know." I walk over after that.

"Well How about this, we skip town and never come back!" I said jokingly

Yugi laughed, thank god for that, my poor chibi not being happy. Baka Pharaoh I look at him

"I'm sorry little, if I didn't love you this wouldn't have happened" I told him

'And If I didn't love you, we'd both be unhappy" Yugi said, I don't know when Ryou left but now he was no longer here and I felt those peddle soft lips on mine.

Bakura: corny as hell!

Me: Be nice!

Please review!

Peace Out Mortals


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Only Wants Someone to Love

~Akefia's POV~

It's a party at the Pharaoh's house…well more like Yugi's but oh well we got ur own bodies now…yes even yami Bakura, although the gods took away 98% of his shadow magic thank god, well they did that to all the yami's…well here the once great thief king, being the drive home for one Touzoku Bakura, the yami and one Ryou Bakura. Now get this Ryou is dating Marik Ishtar…ummm he's not the yami, his yami is Malik. And they brought back Atem, and Yami...Yami didn't want his past memoires to interfere with his present self, so Atem is now a different person. Okay here the couple from what I gathered over the past three months we've been back.

Atem and Yami are dating; they're technically the same person though.

Ryou is dating Marik; I guess having dealt with two psychopathic yami's brought them together.

Malik and Bakura are just into fucking each other senseless, so far Bakura as topped 52 times and Marik 48 they like to count it.

Tea is slut that just goes with random guys from school…though I also heard there were girls too.

Ishizu is with Obion, not really shocking.

Kaiba with Joey, I'd like to see some of that mwhahahahaha.

Mai and Valon are…having a little thing.

Duke and Tristan, this one shocked me the most.

Hmm I think that everyone.

Oh and Yugi is single virgin.

Now about me I was allowed to come back, because I also in the millennium ring along with Yami/Dark Bakura. So it was only fair. I took the name Akefia Bakura. And I myself am hopelessly single unless I can find myself a little victim.

LIKE TO NIGHT!

I kind of, sort of….spiked all drinks….I want sex okay! Don't look at me like that. And since it'd pissed off the pharaoh, I still hate him after hating some for 5000 years or 3000 I really don't know any more. You tend to still hate that person.

Anyway the way I see it, the best way to do that is through Yugi, the pharaoh's/Yami's light. Take away the kid's innocents if you know what I mean…oh wait you do.

Okay so now I look at drunken state of everyone, I made sure to add a little more into Yugi's drink. He's so drunk enough to not know what he's doing but at the same time still know, it's kind of like being haft sleep way some ask if they can use ur car and you say yes and then THEY CRASH IT AND YOU STILL HAVE TO PAY **FOR IT! ** Okay forget that last part, the thing is he's drunk and Yami is making out with Atem, Ryou went seme on Marik ass, no pun intended. Bakura and Malik where rolling around trying to get on top, and well Kaiba was taking Joey home, poor kid can't hold his liquor. Mai and Valon where passed out, and Duke and Tristan are doing something with…a plant? I don't want to know and Yugi is stumbling around looking for his hair. I am now glad that I put cameras up before the party started.

Ishizu and her lover boy are at their house, she has a bun in the oven…whatever that means. And Tea wasn't invited.

I make my over to Yugi now.

"Hey Yugi come up stairs with me" I whisper in his ear, I take his hand and I lead him up, he doesn't even try to get away. I lead him up to his bed room, and close and lock the door behind me. Glad to be thief I got into Yugi's room a few hours before the party and planted some stuff I would need. I take out-

A cock ring

Lube

Some Bondage hand cuffs, so I like things, kinky who doesn't?

I walk back over to Yugi still I n a drunken state and push him down to bed and craw on top of him.

~Normal POV~

**Lemon don't like then skip (this is first lemon so please be nice)**

Akefia put his lips ageist Yugi's in bruising kiss, the poor drunken boy kisses back.

"Hmm let's try this, shall we?" The once thief king didn't even Yugi time to wonder what it was going to be, Akefia had slid his hand under Yugi's shirt started to tease his right pink little nub until it was hard before he went to the next one, getting little moans from the boy, chuckling he pulled Yugi's shirt off and went back down to kiss the boy. Deciding to play nice Akefia licked Yugi's bottom lip asking the small boy to open up, which Yugi opened his, mouth to let the thief's tough in to explore the moist cavern.

He then parted the kiss and reached for the hand cuff and cuffed Yugi's wrist to the head board, after that he went to kiss his neck, jaw line and ear leaving little love bits along the way. And went back up to Yugi's lips with another rough kiss before removing Yugi's light and oh so sexy leather pants, and Akefia got a good look just how excited this little playmate is.

"Hmm Well I can't have you coming to soon" The Thief King said mercilessly. And reached for the cock ring and put it on the small duelist. He looked at the panting king of games and smirked as he lowered his head to Yugi's chest and started to suck on the still hard nubs, getting small mewls and moans from the boy.

Liking to take his time, Bakura now started to remove his own shirt relieving his tan chest and abs.

And then went back to ravishing the small boy with bite and kissed, slowing lowering his hand to prepare Yugi.

First One Finger

Then two, a little pained expression on Yugi face

And then three

Once Bakura was satisfied d with that, he shoved into Yugi, how gave a loud moan, and began pumping in and out of him, harder and faster as he went long, until he finally came, and Yugi not to long after.

Akefia got up putting his clothe back on, and covered Yugi, who was now sleeping and untied from the bed post with the blackest from the bed, leaving a note for yugi on the night stand.

The next day when Yugi woke up and tried to get out of bed

"SHIT!" He yelled and fell back to the fluffy mattresses.

"Yugi are you okay?" Yam I called up from the stairs.

"Yea! Nothing to worry about…" Yugi looked about his room and saw this clothes on the floor…"Double shit!" he said, and then his eyes traveled to the note-

'_Hey Yugi Guess you wonder "what the fuck happened last night right? _

_Well you got drunk and I was horny so we had sex, or if want to sound better than that for your little _

_Head you could say "Made love" to each other. Oh well I'll see you later~ ;) _

_-Akefia'_

"Oh I'm so going to kill him!" Yugi growled forcing himself out of bed and into his bath room to get himself clean up.

Yugi waited until it was night time and made his yam I to Akefia's house and slid one of the windows open and taking his supplies out of his bag, he went over to Akefia's knife cabinet and took out a container of pink dye and placed all the knives in it. While he waited for the knives to be stained we went into Akefia's bed room and took every shred of clothing he had left a very leather sexy kitty suit in its place. And then made his way into the kitchen and took every stake out of the fridge and threw them down the garbage disposal in the sink. Now the knives are forever pink and back in place where he found them.

Making his way back home with a very happy smile on his face

Akefia got up from bed, he slept naked, and walked over to his closet to see…nothing but a girls sesy cat suit. A big one just his size

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled, he saw a note on the floor.

'_Hey Akie! Since you said "See you later" in your note_

_I guess that means I'll see you in this right?_

_-Yug'_

"Oh poor Yugi, you're going to feel so, so sorry once I; m done with you" Akefia said walking out of his wearing the kitty suit, taking note of the missing stakes and pink knives.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

My Immortal

~Ryou~

Late at night the secrets chats we would have, who you always told me how sorry you where. How you could never make it up to me how you thought you wearing doing the right thing, but it was too late now.

But I still love, even though you left…you left but your still here, I feel the pain in my heart. My immortal my Bakura, please come back to me.

~Yugi~

You where…no you still are my other halt, the one I will always want to turn to when I feel sad or scared.

My other Half, my secret love please come back to me, my yami my love my immortal. I don't know if can live with this pain.

~Marik~

You and I did horrible things didn't we? You where with me for six years and I didn't even know…darkness…hate…sorrow...you hide all of them from me. You tried to do that thought was best for me. You tried to make my morbid dream come true.

I did something horrible because you tried to help me…and now I need you, I miss you. Would you come back? My darkness, my love my immortal?

Please Review

Peace Out Mortals


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Marik Having Fun

**One Shot **

'_Well I'm bored'_ the most insane yami thought as he watched Tea go off on yet another friendship speech. _'Hmm I wonder what their thinking' _

Without much thought Yami Marik took out his Millennium rod and looked in the minds of his Hikari's new found friends.

Joey '_Man that stupid date for hire slut, I'd be damned if I'm going to take this speech from her'_

Marik gave a laugh at that, no one cared if he laughed for no apparent reason he was insane…

Tristan _'I wonder if she'll let me watch her porn videos again…' _

'_Okay a little disturbing'_ Marik, then turned his attention to Kaiba…

'_Man I want to fuck that stupid mutt…'_

Duke _'I'm too sexy for my shirt...to sexy for my shirt…'_

Then He went to Ryou _'GOD when's the stupid bitch going to shut up…'_

And not but not least Yugi…

'_That stupid cunt, doesn't she know we all hate her! If she doesn't shut up...I'll…MARIK get the FUCK out of MY mind NOW!' _

Somewhat scared Marik turned off the rod and paled some as Yugi shot a glare at him…damn little Yugi can be VERY scary…

The Next day

"So Yugi told me you spied on everyone's mind yesterday…" Malik said nonchalantly.

"Well yes, YOU should have seen what Yugi was thinking, pretty scary…" Marik told his hikari.

"Yugi…scary? That's…that...silliest…thing I…ever…heard" Malik said between his fits of giggles.

"Fine you'll spy on them with me today." Marik said dragging his protesting hikari out of their apartment, which was right next to Bakura's and Ryou's own. And down town to the game shop, where the pharaoh was trying to get Yugi to go swimming in the pool and that gramps just put in.

"Come on Yugi it'll be fun!" Yami, formally known as Atem, begged his light.

'_Sounds as much fun as fucking Bakura…' _Yugi though not knowing, this time, that Marik was spying on these thoughts. "I really just don't want to yami, plus do you even know how to swim?" Yugi asked, his dark paled a little.

"YES I KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" He yelled and ran out the door and jumps into the pool. "SEE!" he shouted right be he started to drown.

Yugi lest out sigh _'what a moron' _ and walked out and got a blow up sea horse and tossed to his yami, how responded like a little kid by clinging to it happily.

In the bushed by the game shop

"See I told you he was actually evil!" Marik said.

"Well hang out with Yami for like what a year of his school life must have done it, he always was an idiot, we had to mess with the Rosetta stone so many times so the translation would show up differently. "

"Really? Next thing you're going to tell me is that Bakura is gay!" Marik laughed

"He is…"

"…okay then…"

Marik walked home leaving Hikari to play in Yugi's pools.

He walked pasted Bakura's apparent and stopped and knocked on the door. It opened

"What the fuck do you want?" Bakura said…wearing kitty pajamas.

"What do you thing about hocking up with little Yugi?" Marik teased unknown to Bakura, Marik using his rod again.

"That's the most moronic thing I ever heard" Bakura said flatly _'god how in the seven circles of hell did he figure it out?' _

"Oh well you should know Yugi feels the same way!" Marik said turning to leave.

'_Hahaha, moron I knew he'd never figure out me and Chibi's relationship mwhahahahaha' _Bakura thought not knowing still that Marik could hear him.

Marik then smirked "Nice to know you and the midget light are fucking each other. Maybe I should tell the pharaoh, he'll blow his top!" Marik laughed showing him the millennium.

"YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD." The most evil yami said and released just about all his shadow magic and blasted Marik threw the wall and plummeting to his death 20 stories below…..JUST KIDDING!

Marik hung on to the edge of building laughing. "Hell forget spider pig! It's spider Marik now!"

And then after a long and Brutal card game, they both they gave up went to their apartments and went to bed.

I was bored XD I was thinking about Marik….this comje out.

Please review

Peace Out Mortals


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Only escape

A laugh fills the air it sounds inhuman and gets higher in pitch as you ran away. You turn to see a boy with long white standing under the street light, no this is Yami No Bakura you're running from or is that the dreaded thief king they're gone have been for a while now, Your from _him_. The knife he holds in his hand already stained with your blood it dropping on to the street.

"_Why do you run my love?_" His voice filled false innocence. "_You have no reason to, I'd never hurt you_"

You see his face twist with anger, when you don't come. You go to run again, but it was to last he had you by your hair, you shake in fear. He smiles at this, you in fear, it exhilarated him, his grin goes wider to his white teeth also stained with ur blood, he puts his hand on your bleeding neck, where he bit you, he puts his other hand…the one with the knife, on bleeding arm.

"Isn't it nice though? My yami gave me a scar just like the one that's going form on you, now we're more alike." He asks and leaned in and kissed you, you try to pull away. "Oh come now don't be like that, I really don't want to have to hurt you."

Your mind goes back to the bloody scene where he killed your family…all the crimson colored blood as his licked his knife clean, and told you how lovely they screamed.

You could never love this person. You put on a fake smile, and take the hand, the one with the knife and shove in to your chest. "Goodbye Ryou"

He looks at you anger and in your dying moment he kicks you as you lie on the ground and yells at you. He sees that your dead, he picks up your body and brings it back to his house, for him it still had use…


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Me: And the KleptoShipping is back ^^

Bakura: joy…

Akefia: oh my poor Yugi-chan

Bakura: your yugi-cha? If you didn't notice-

Me: shut up you two! I don't own Yugioh but once I win the lottery I will own it mwhahahahaha

This Time I'll keep you forever

**Past life**

Present life

Pairing: KleptoShipping/BoundShipping

**Oh my love I need my revenge, if I do not get it, I'll go mad…no I won't leave you not now not ever. That blasted pharaoh is my target because his family killed my family. **

I see you know you don't have any memory of me, or life before this one, that pharaoh is keeping them from you, this only feed my revenge more, for the pharaoh to keep my love away from me, who does he think he is to do that?

**I know what I said, I didn't mean it I truly do love you, my sweet love, but I don't know if I could choose between you and my revenge, because I loved my family too, yes I know is unfair but if you let me do this I'll make sure we stay together forever, isn't that a nice thought?**

You battle me here in this tomb of the pharaoh in _his _memory because now this is how you see me, by his thoughts by his memory not your own, I even held you before, I picked up the piece of that blasted puzzle, I helped you get those cursed millennium items back from those inbreeds and yet you till don't see it, maybe I'm to sublet for my own good? I can't show those feels to you now because I don't know if they're even returned, I never had my heart broken before is this what it feels like…

**I'm dying and you're not even here to see me and wish me a farewell to the afterlife, though I doubt I'll be going there this pharaoh thinks I'm evil I'm not you know this right? Oh my love I want you here but I don't want to see your tears over my death…because though my soul will live on in horrible darkness my body will die.**

It is after the pharaoh left this world I save what little magic I could to go see you and this time I will keep you in my arms forever, no I can't stay but you can come with me…

And well that's the end, sad isn't it?

Please review and fav

AND this is just my feeling on Akefia/Bakura see he watched his hole family get murdered before his eyes (I think is life was a worse than Marik's ever was) and saw them turned into magical items who's souls will never see the afterlife so he couldn't join them later on, and he had to grow up all alone, (Marik had Odion) so I don't this Akefia(Bakura) should be blamed for what he did but what he did was still wrong and he should be held accountable.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Summary: For me you have sinned beyond imagination, for me you turned your back on everything you knew and loved, for me you would have done anything, my beloved were you so naive to think I would ever be yours. How could you forget, you have always belonged to me

Tainted

Chapter One

I still smell on the blood on your hands from when you helped me, you always do as I say why that is? Why don't you second guess my judgment like everyone else would, no does?

Oh you say because you love, and you want me to be yours? How silly.

Hmm, you truly want me don't you? Will to do anything? I see, come with me then love…yes that's what I'll call you for now. But still come and turn your back to this beloved life you have created for yourself. Yes I mean leave it for good

…

You have done so many wondrous things for me, you killed for me, stole for me, and so much more. I knew you'd be a good choice.

So you ask if I'm yours now. No not at all, but don't look so sad, because now you belong to be. It's nice right? You no longer have to think for yourself, though I did all the thinking for you for a while now haven't I? Isn't nice to no longer have the burden?

Good. You agree, so you don't care if I am evil, if I am the most vile darkness that breaths in this mortal air on earth? You don't? So you don't care if I killed? You'd happy? But then you'd leave with no one…don't worry I forgive you. You want to still make it up for to me? Fine I'll take your innocents it's only fair right?

Oh I hurt you didn't I? Look at all this blood…tsk tsk you wouldn't mind cleaning it up? But you're in pain? I thought you wanted to stay with me…oh don't panic, you can clan it up later, it doesn't matter when.

Oh so last night you saw with that whore did you? Yes Malik means nothing to me, you want to know why? It's because I have you and you're much better…so why'd I do it? He wanted to thank me for doing away with his yami, and it's not like you can leave I'm not done with you, your willingness or your oh so fragile state of mind right now. Besides it's not like I'd just let you go now that you are mine.

^^''' this was inspired why "For you" a drawing by Nechan8 on deviantart ^^

h t t p : / / nechan8 . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d4c2fky

That's the link :P


	13. Chapter 13

****I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY****

My Friend

Have you ever felt it? Fear so strong you can't move, blink or even breathe? Well I have it happens almost every of my life as far back I as I can remember or just as back as my mind will lets me. It had to have started when I was like three, I could feel a set of invisible eyes watching me, always watching. Since I was so young then and just started going to church thought I had an guardian angel, oh did I feel so special, I didn't know how wrong I was…it it happened.

It was no longer lingering eyes watching my every move, no it touched me, it grabbed my arm, petted my head, but it was what I felt when it did touch me, I felt darkness, evil and the other most vile things on this earth. And soon after that if began to whisper to me in some dead language that I didn't understand…when it didn't stop I told my parents ,I only being ten now, didn't know I shouldn't have kept this to myself they took me to see a doctor a special kind of doctor a shrink.

That BITCH said I was a schizophrenic, how would she know! An-and-AND these pills do not help me at all! All this different doctors' trying to explain whets wrong with ME. There's nothing wrong with me its HIM they should look at.

So what do my parents do? Do they help me? Do they try to understand me…THIS? They don't understand that he will NEVER leave me alone! So yes they do nothing to help, they send me away TO A MENTAL HOSITAL! Where they said-

Mom and Dad: You'll meet other kids with….your issue….

BUT they didn't know how right they where I could sense by those to other boys that they had evil walking with them too! The Albino kid and the tri-haired kid too! All three of us are categorized as "LOST CAUSES".

People who need to kept from society and locked away till they die since there is no hope to "cure" them.

Though they think it's strange that we never met and we all tell the same "lie" that little tri-haired kid, his name is Yugi he's been here for years and he acts really odd, almost lifeless. There he is the cute short, big violet eyed kid, about nine years old and has no joy in life at all, a fake smile on his face and only asks one thing

Yugi: Do you think he'll leave yet?

In an almost a tone of voice that leaves everyone heartbroken, then there's the almost albino Ryou or Bakura, he's here for two reasons a split personality and "Akefia" the evil who follows him told him his name, he talks to him to, he also talks to Bakura.

Me? Well if you believe me to be sane, like I hope you do please don't ask the darkness following you for its name, for it will tell you it and he'll never leave, he'll whisper ideas of murder and blood and death, till you really do snap and kill the ones you love.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M ADDING ALL MY ONE SHOTS IN TO ONE STORY SO YOU MIGHT HAVE READ SOME OF THESE ALREADY**

Sequel to because you don't love me

The Aftermath

(Marik POV)

I sat waiting in the basement, with the tools of torture I used on my beloved, the whips, the knives, the hot metal, and the pliers…I look to the millennium rod in my hand…should I let come back? It has been a year now, tough I can still smell his blood that made small pools in this cold basement. Even though know was looking for him would they question me if I was the one who found him? No by this time his mind would be broken and he'd not ever remember what I did, yes I'll bring him back.

(Line)

(Normal POV)

It was cold and dark not that yugi could hear or feel it he was cut off, cut off from everything, his senses, hearing, touch, smell, taste, and sight, he couldn't even hear his own thoughts. His eyes open to reveal a lifeless purple. Is skin also white do to the lck of sun light..or any light for that matter.

The

Then…

Then…

It was…warm? But wait what was warmth it felt nice…but was what nice? Though he did remember one thing it was good. He snuggled closers to the source of it, though he still couldn't see it.

"Oh don't worry love, I'll take care of you" Marik said

Yugi's still not working but they moved to where the voice was. Not trusting his own voce he just nodded to the source of it.

Marik just carried his wanted lover over the bath room of his vile house, and slowly set the small duelist in the warm waters of the tub, yes he was undressed already, and Marik proceeded to clean his love, the dried blood for the torture still on his body and awful smell of not being clean for the whole year he was in the shadow realm.

(Marik POV)

I got my love all clean all his senses but sight are back to him, sight might just take longer than I planned for…what to do my love sleeps. I look at my hand that was playing with his still damp hair. I guess I should clean this place up…and by clean I mean send all this shit to the shadow realm I wouldn't my loves first sight in so long to be this filth.

Well now that his place…is somewhat clean I think I shall check back on my love. Hmm he's still asleep, no wait, he waking up now I see his eyes twitch come what before they could open.

"Did I wake you little one?" I ask him

"…no" he says his voice his raspy from not being used. And he opens his eyes, they are back to the childish innocent look I love to much.

"That's good"

XD I'm evil right? Making it so short and not really giving you a good ending ^^ well this just leaves it open for your minds.

Please review!

Peace out!


	15. Chapter 15

Kleptoshipping ^^

My Possession

There's no one else to protect you little one, your friends left you, your abandoned you for my hikari, you grandfather died, they _all _just left you valuable to people like _me_.

Oh no don't worry so much, I _won't _leave you like they did, you not ever allowed to leave either, unless I chose so. So wanting it or not your never be left alone, you won't have you free will, or own anything in this world, for everything belongs to me, your soul, mind, body, maybe if I'm a good enough thief I'll get your heart as well…most likely not though. You'd just be my possession, my doll, my angel.

And you needn't worry I treat all my possession well.

Why do you have such a hurt filled expression on your face? Did I hurt you in anyway? And no you can't choose anything that happened before this, that'd be cheating and the small hikari doesn't cheat now does he, well I don't really care. Those teary eyes just look that much more beautiful with sadness in them.

What do you me do I really want you? Would I go at all this trouble if I didn't? But you know if you let yourself be trapped then I don't let you go even if it's what you wish later.


	16. Chapter 16

this is a sad one :/

Those Where the Days

"Those were the days huh…." A tan, white haired man said. "The gods must hate me."

He sat in a graveyard his back resting on a tombstone, hiding its name. He watched the sun go down past the horizon. Two empty beer bottle on the ground and a haft full one in his hand.

"They brought me back, and gave me you…and then you just go and die on me…" he took a drink from the bottle. "It's just not fair; my life was hell and you where my beacon of hope and you flickered out of sight of me…"

He rested his on the tombstone now, setting his now third empty beer bottle on the ground, and rubbed the soft grass with his hand.

"It's nowhere near as soft as your hair was." He hung his head and slowly got up off the ground and looked back to the grave. Resting his hand on top of the cold stone that now marked where his lover was buried. He took out a red rose from his bag that he brought with him and placed it on the green grass.

"I hope you do forgive me I wasn't here for you funereal it was too much for me" He traced his fingers in the engraved name making out a Y then a U then a G and an I then M, O, T, T, O.

"Oh Yugi…"He said his bangs covering his face hiding the silent tries that came down. He picked up the beer bottles, no need for them to litter his lover's grave, and put them into his bag.

As he was walking out of the graveyards he took back once last time, hoping for the tombstone to disappear as if it were an illusion, but it stayed.

He walked out of the graveyard, feeling the hole in his heart only grew more…

Those Were The Days  
>Mary Hopkins<br>Music & Lyrics : Gene Raskin

Once upon a time there was a tavern  
>Where we used to raise a glass or two<br>Remember how we laughed away the hours  
>And dreamed of all the great things we would do<p>

Those were the days my friend  
>We thought they'd never end<br>We'd sing and dance forever and a day  
>We'd live the life we choose<br>We'd fight and never lose  
>For we were young and sure to have our way.<br>La la la la...  
>Those were the days, oh yes those were the days<p>

Then the busy years went rushing by us  
>We lost our starry notions on the way<br>If by chance I'd see you in the tavern  
>We'd smile at one another and we'd say<p>

Those were the days my friend  
>We thought they'd never end<br>We'd sing and dance forever and a day  
>We'd live the life we choose<br>We'd fight and never lose  
>For we were young and sure to have our way.<br>La la la la...  
>Those were the days, oh yes those were the days<p>

Just tonight I stood before the tavern  
>Nothing seemed the way it used to be<br>In the glass I saw a strange reflection  
>Was that lonely woman really me<p>

Those were the days my friend  
>We thought they'd never end<br>We'd sing and dance forever and a day  
>We'd live the life we choose<br>We'd fight and never lose  
>For we were young and sure to have our way.<br>La la la la...  
>Those were the days, oh yes those were the days<p>

Through the door there came familiar laughter  
>I saw your face and heard you call my name<br>Oh my friend we're older but no wiser  
>For in our hearts the dreams are still the same<p>

Those were the days my friend  
>We thought they'd never end<br>We'd sing and dance forever and a day  
>We'd live the life we choose<br>We'd fight and never lose  
>For we were young and sure to have our way.<br>La la la la...  
>Those were the days, oh yes those were the days<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review

Peace out!


	17. Chapter 17

Untilted

"Aww, why are you crying? Are you sad? Are you hurt? Here let me make it better" he kissing each of the boy's tears away on his cheeks.

He looked down at the small boy in his arms; a defeated submissive look on the child teen's face.

"He could have stayed, here, with you but he left he left his poor defenseless hikari to fend for himself in this cruel world. Don't give me that look, your soul was what was made stronger you yourself are still weak."

He hugged the boy close to him, grinning. The boy's face haft hiding in the man long white hair. "But I stayed didn't i? I never felt you. And I won't, who would take care of you if I didn't? The old man died not to long after _he _left. Oh yes I know, I know, there, there don't cry." He rubbed the small boys back.

"But they all left you, the sult went to fulfill her dream, the mutt what did he do again? Oh yes rejoined that gang he was in before, and that friend of the mutt's he just stopped talking to you, though I don't think he was really part of your group much anyways." He paused to ripe the tears away from the small one's eyes. "That snotty CEO was never your friend. Didn't the _he _promise that these where your friends? And you got them on you own? If you ask me they all left because he was no longer here, left you all alone."

…..

"Even my own hikari did, and the Ishtar's who are greatly in your debt, but I'm here for you, and I I'll never leave _you_ and you'll never leave me right?" the small one nodded. "What a good boy you are! All that loneness hurt you so much that'd you'd accept anyone though…isn't that right?... it's alright just emit it."

Silence…

"Oh my poor little one, did you lose you will to talk too?" he looked sadly at the small teen in his arms. "Well I can fix that, but you have to trust me. And you won't even really need to talk."

…

"Well I think that little escapade, was good yes? Although when are you going to tell _them_ once someone, someone knows is in danger it's a natural thing to want to save them, make them stop them, that that? You said no? It's nice to hear talk again. But yes I see why, you fear that they'd truly make me stop seeing you, is that it?"

The teen nodded.

"Well I won't let that happen? Do you think I would let that happen? …why? Well it's just because I like having you all to myself, only for myself. It's nice. Now go to bed, we should _visit _your ex-friends soon enough. And they'll have a good scream about it too."

I really don't know what this is I just started to write it and couldn't stop. Uumm Bakura means he's going to kill yugi's old friends if you didn't get the last part ^^

Please review


End file.
